1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning teeth and gums, more particularly to a device for generating a jet stream of air entrained water adapted for cleaning teeth and gums.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for intruding air into water flow in a teeth cleaning apparatus is accelerating the water flow speed so as to generating a jet stream of air entrained water to result in an improved a cleaning effect. However, the increased water pressure, which arises as a result of acceleration of the water flow, will impact the teeth and gums of the user and results in uncomfortable feeling for the user.